Kill Me Silently
by IceBlueRose
Summary: While Fate wouldn't take soulmates from each other, that didn't mean that humans couldn't destroy the very thing that made them complete.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Legends of Tomorrow_. I'm only borrowing them.

Notes: Part 2 of my soulmates series, Since You Came Along. And, just as a reminder, each story is unrelated.

* * *

Soulmates are meant to be forever. One should not be forced to live without the other. Even Fate wasn't that cruel.

But humans can be their own worst enemy and while Fate wouldn't take soulmates from each other, that didn't mean that humans couldn't destroy the very thing that made them complete.

It was a lesson that was often learned too late.

Leonard Snart had long ago come to the conclusion that the only thing that would kill him was old age since a person's soulmate was the only person that could kill you and Leonard honestly didn't think he even had one. Over the years, he'd survived every bit of hell that his father had put him through and then some. So when he was approached by Damien Darhk and Malcolm Merlyn approached him to work with them and Thawne for a big score, he decided to go for it.

What did he have to lose, after all?

The score, it turned out, was bigger than he'd originally thought. How could it be anything but when they were going up against time travelers?

Except he hadn't expected Mick to be on the _other_ team.

Maybe he should have after that strange meeting back in 2013. Mick hadn't been acting like himself, all that talk of heroes and of _Leonard_ being a hero. But he'd eventually brushed it off.

He knew the truth now, of course. It hadn't been Mick. At least, not the Mick that he knew. This was some strange future Mick who worked with heroes and insisted that Leonard had been the one to talk him in to it, that Leonard had been the one to change first and play hero. As if he'd ever be a hero.

It wasn't just Mick either. It was her. The White Canary. Sara Lance. She looked at him like she knew him. She looked at him like they were something other than enemies.

It was as disturbing as it was intriguing.

Still, Leonard hadn't gotten as far as he had by being stupid and he avoided getting in to any direct confrontation with her. Hand to hand had never been his strong point though he could definitely hold his own. No, that had always been Mick's department and judging by the seamless way they fought together, it was clear who Mick's sparring partner on the Waverider was.

He was successful for the first few confrontations between the Legion and the team that he had heard Cisco Ramon refer to as Team Legends. He and Mick seemed to have an unspoken agreement to avoid each other and that was perfectly fine with him. He and Mick may not be on the same team but that didn't mean he was in any hurry to fight his former partner.

Eventually, his luck ran out and he found himself face to face with Sara Lance.

"Leonard," she said, an edge to her voice that he couldn't define.

He smirked. "Canary." He felt like he was in one of those Old West films he'd liked when he was a kid.

She frowned at him. "You don't seem like the kind of guy to work with Darhk or Merlyn or even Thawne. What's in it for you?" She shifted and he adjusted his stance in response.

"What isn't? I get a big score and I get to mess with an entire group of do-gooders." Leonard fought not to laugh at the look she gave him in response. "You were expecting something more profound?"

Her blonde hair glinted in the light as she tilted her head. "Let's just say that I expected more."

Leonard raised an eyebrow. "Careful what you wish for." Without waiting for a reply, he raised the cold gun and pulled the trigger, narrowing his eyes when she spun out of the way. He had a feeling that the gun wasn't going to do him much good but it was his best bet.

She swiped out at him with her bo staff, going for his legs and raising an eyebrow, looking a bit impressed when he leaped up and back, avoiding the staff entirely. They stared at each other for a beat and then her lips twitched as if she was fighting a smile.

As if that was some sort of signal, they launched themselves at each other, ducking and spinning out of the way of each other's weapons. Leonard couldn't stop the grin that flashed across his face as he shot his gun, missing the Canary and nearly hitting the man that was once the Atom. Adrenaline pumping, he moved to the left only to swear when he stepped right in to the swing of the bo staff. A moment later, he was on his back.

"Well," Leonard said, deliberately drawing the word out a bit, "if this is what you were after, all you had to do was ask, Assassin."

She paused, pulling the bo staff up out of the downward swing, her eyes flying to his in shock. The moment he realized she had stopped, he swung his gun up, aimed at her chest, and pulled the trigger.

Leonard heard her gasp as the beam pierced her chest, solidifying in to a shard of ice as he pushed himself backwards and on to his feet. He looked up, expecting to see her pulling the shard out and getting ready to come at him again. Instead, he was stunned to see her falling to the floor, her eyes wide. His eyes flew up from where he'd been staring at the shard of ice to meet her gaze and he knew.

She was his soulmate. If she wasn't, that injury would have slowed her down at the most but she'd have already started healing.

The cold gun fell to the floor as he shot forward, dropping to his knees next to her. He stared at the ice and then wrapped his hand around it as well as he could, carefully pulling it out and dropping it to the floor.

Carefully, he lifted her up so that she was propped against him, unable to tear his eyes away from the way the white leather was rapidly turning red. Leonard held his hand over the spot, hesitating to touch her. She probably only had minutes left. He jerked in surprise when her hand wrapped around his and he finally tore his eyes away from the injury, lifting his eyes towards hers.

"I didn't know," he breathed, horrified. His whole life he'd thought that he didn't have a soulmate, that there was no way someone like him could and now here she was.

Sara Lance. The White Canary.

She gave him a small smile, her fingers tightening around his. "I did," she whispered.

Those two words hit him harder than anything else had in his life and he sucked in a breath. He didn't know her beyond what he'd put together during each confrontation between their teams and the things he'd guessed based on what Mick had said. Despite that, he felt like he'd been the one shot in the chest, like someone had reached in and wrapped a hand around his heart and was squeezing.

 _"What's it like, dying? I imagine you've got a unique perspective."_

 _"Lonely."_

Leonard shook his head. He didn't know where that had come from but he didn't want to think about that. He couldn't think about that right now.

Sara let out a breath and he focused on her again. "I'm sorry," he said, for what was probably the first time in his life. She shook her head.

"Thank you."

Leonard frowned down at her. "For what?"

She smiled again. "Staying."

Unbidden, the memory from moments ago came back to him and he understood exactly what she meant. He nodded, unable to think of anything to say.

Neither of them spoke as they sat there, staring at each other, the sounds of fighting loud behind them. Leonard tightened his grip on Sara's hand, knuckles going white, when he felt her breath hitch. Her grip tightened in response. His eyes closed as she stopped breathing, her hand going slack in his.

"Goodbye, Sara," he whispered.


End file.
